Best Day Ever
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Prompt: Rachel takes Santana clothes shopping so she can pick out what she wants for Santana so in return Santana takes Rachel to Victoria Secret. (Prompt from niquad.)


**Best Day Ever**

**Prompt: Rachel takes Santana clothes shopping so she can pick out what she wants for Santana so in return Santana takes Rachel to Victoria Secret. (Prompt from niquad.)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas.**

* * *

Rachel and Santana decided to go shopping for Santana's birthday. Santana go a few things that Rachel insisted on paying for but Santana had another idea of what Rachel could give her for her birthday.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah San?"

"I wanna go into Victoria Secret. I wanna get somethin' sexy."

"Okay." Santana kissed Rachel's cheek and took her hand.

They walked into the store Santana was looking around when she saw the perfect lingerie. She pulled out vibrant red ribbon trim bra and matching thong.

"Hey Rach, what do you think about this?" The Latin asked holding up the bra and thong.

"Hot." Rachel blurted.

"Nice to know you like it. Try it on and I don't wanna see it till tonight." Santana winked. Rachel grabbed the lingerie and went into the dressing room.

Once Rachel knew that it fit she paid for it and they left the mall. They got back to their apartment and put away the clothes the bought except for a few bags which Santana wasn't allowed to see.

"I'm gonna get changed for dinner so you need to scoot." Santana rolled her eye but left the room. "Oh and no kitchen. Stay in the living room!"

"Ugh! Okay!" Santana sat on the couch watch TV.

Rachel striped off all her clothes and put on her lingerie. Rachel went into another bag and grab a little black dress that hugged all the right curves and she grabbed her new fuck me heels that she knew the latin would love. Rachel into the bathroom and put on her make up and curled her hair. She walked into their bedroom and took a picture of herself, she sent the picture to Quinn.

**To Quinn: What do you think?**

**From Quinn: She's gonna fuck you as soon as she sees you. Hell I would too.**

**To Quinn: Thanks but she'll have to wait until after dinner.**

**From Quinn: Tease! :P**

Rachel laughed and shook her head. She put her phone on the charger and went into the kitchen.

"Hey babe do you want a beer?"

"Yeah. I'll take one." Rachel grabbed her a beer and walked over to the Latin.

"Here you go." Rachel handed Santana the beer. Santana look at the tiny brunette and almost dropped her beer.

"Fuck me." Santana said in a husked voice. Rachel smirk and leaned in.

"I will after dinner." Rachel kissed Santana's pulse point which made the Latin shiver. "Dinner will be done soon, can you set the table?" All the Latin could do was nod. Rachel let out a sexy laugh that Santana has never heard before. Santana was pretty damn sure that if the tiny brunette asked her to rob a bank, she would in a heart beat.

Santana set the table and cleared her throat. "So what for dinner?"

"Slow cooked chili, your favorite. Your mom gave me the recipe." Santana walked up behind Rachel and hugged the tiny girl.

"Thank you Tiny. I love you and I'm so glad I have you." Santana kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I love you too and I'm glad I have you too." Rachel turned around and kissed Santana on the lips. "Always…"

"And Forever." Santana pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Rachel smiled.

"After dinner I have two gifts for you and both include me being naked." Rachel kissed Santana then walked into the dining room.

After they ate they got up and walked into their room lips locked. Rachel pushed Santana on the bed and started to kiss her neck. She slipped the Latins shirt then took off Santana's bra. Rachel kissed the valley in between the Latin's breast all the way down to the top of her jeans. She unbutton the raven-haired beauty's jeans. She carefully slipped them off the girl before throwing them across the room.

"You have too many clothes on tiny."

"Do something about it then." Santana smirked and unzipped the dress and slipped it off Rachel.

"Gift number one." Rachel said with a smile. Santana kissed Rachel hungerly. Santana tore off Rachel's bra and kissed her way down to the top of the thong. "Gift number two." Santana looked at Rachel with a confused look. "Look at my right hip." Santana look at the tiny girls hip and smiled. Santana traced the letters on Rachel's hip.

"You got my name tattooed on your hip." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Do you like?"

"No. I love it." Santana kissed the tattoo and then kissed Rachel. "Tomorrow we're goin' to a tattoo parlor and I'm gettin' your name tattooed on my inner forearm."

"I love you San. Always…"

"And Forever. I love you too Rach." Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel passionately. That night they made love for hours.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is what you wanted and here's the lingerie. Sorry for the sucky ending.**

** bras/very-sexy/add-2-cups-push-up-bra-bombshell?ProductID=153825&CatalogueType=OLS**

** panties/thongs-and-v-strings/one-size-sexy-thong-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=130682&CatalogueType=OLS**


End file.
